


Only Want You

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Dashingfrost Stories/Oneshots [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Injury, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Protective Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Fandral fools around during battle and gets injured. Luckily, Loki will always be there to call Fandral an idiot...oh, and heal him as well, I suppose.
Relationships: Fandral & Sif, Fandral/Loki (Marvel)
Series: Dashingfrost Stories/Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097702
Kudos: 36





	Only Want You

"Fandral, stop fooling around! You're going to get stabbed in the back if you're not careful," Sif scolded the blond fighting beside her.

Fandral grinned. "But my darling, Sif! The danger is half the fun!" He told her with a laugh as he brought down another enemy.

"By Odin, Fandral. You act like such a child!" Sif shook her head.

"Do not!" Fandral exclaimed indignantly. A man ripped Fandral green and gold cape from his back, tearing it almost in half. Fandral spun around and stabbed the man through the chest making him fall to the floor and bleed out.

Fandral frowned at his ruined article of clothing. "I really liked that cape!" He whined, pouting exactly like a child.

Hogun snorted and Sif rolled her eyes. "Come on, Fandral. Now's not the time to sook."

Fandral poked his tongue out at him.

"Child," Sif muttered.

"I heard that!" Fandral smirked at her turning his back on the enemy at the wrong moment.

"Fandral, look out!" Sif shouted pointing at the man behind him, but it was too late. The man drove his sword straight through Fandral back making him give a strangled cry of pain. He fell to his knees and the man yanked the sword from his back covered in blood.

Sif yelled in fury slicing her spear tip across the man's throat and shoving him away from Fandral with her foot. The man fell to the ground clutching his throat as he choked on blood.

Sif dropped down beside Fandral, placing a hand over the wound. Fandral hissed in pain.

"I'd hate to say this at a time like this, but I told you so," Sif told him and Fandral managed a weak chuckle which ended up in a cough, blood dripping on his lips.

"We have to get him to a Healer, quick," Sif told the other two. They nodded about to take off but Fandral called out to them.

"N-no, don't! I-I don't w-want a Healer," Fandral said shaking his head and coughing.

"Fandral, you're hurt. We have to get a healer. You'll bleed out of you if you don't," she told him but Fandral just shook his head.

"No. Not a-a Healer. Loki. I w-want Loki," Fandral said in an almost pleading tone.

"Loki? Why would you want him?" Sif asked quizzically. She knew that the younger prince had many powers and could heal Fandral in seconds but why did Fandral specifically want him.

"Please, Sif. G-get Loki. P-please," Fandral said coughing again and blood stained his lips a deep red.

Sif eyes went wide. She turned to the other two who were waiting for orders. "Get Loki. Quick."

They nodded and raced off.

Fandral's breathing was turning shallow and coming out in sharp gasps. The hand covering Fandral's stomach was stained red with blood as well as the shirt Fandral wore around the injured area.

"Stay with me, Fandral," Sif said looking at Fandral's blue eyes glazed with pain.

"Don't worry, S-sif. I'm n-not going anywhere. You can't g-get rid of m-me that easily," he said with a pained smile.

Sif gave a small smile glancing back in the direction where the Hogun and Volstagg had gone, hoping they would be quick.

"Hey," Fandral said, tugging her sleeve. Sif looked at Fandral, looking pained. He only smiled. "It's gonna be f-fine," he managed out.

Sif laughed slightly though it sounded rather forced. "Aren't I supposed to be the one reassuring you?"

Fandral grinned though he couldn't conceal the pain in his head. "Y-you need it m-more than m-me."

Sif breath caught in her throat. Even bleeding out and dying, Fandral always managed to make her feel better. Damn, why did he have to be such a nice jerk?

Fandral grinned as if he knew what she was thinking. Then he coughed up blood again, swallowing harshly.

"Sif!"

She turned and gave a breath of relief seeing Volstagg and Hogun with Loki straight behind them.

"Over here!" She called, waving them over frantically.

Loki was the first to reach them, fear in his eyes as he saw how badly hurt Fandral was. He dropped down beside him as Sif moved aside and pressed a hand to the stomach wound.

"L-Loki," Fandral smiled which turned into a fit of coughs.

Loki gave Fandral a worried look, pressing down on the wound to stop it bleeding too much, waiting for Fandral's coughs to fade.

"Idiot," Loki said as soon as Fandral had stopped. "What have you done this time?"

"W-well, i-it's obvious r-right? I am d-dying for your l-love," Fandral said, breathing hard.

Loki half wanted to kill him for that as the others were now looking at them in confusion, but first he had to save him. He could kill him for it later.

"Shut up and let me help you before you bleed out," Loki ordered.

"Nice to k-know that w-when dying you'll s-still be an insufferable a-ass," Fandral commented.

Oh boy, he was gonna pay for that one.

"You're not dying," Loki said sternly, meeting blue eyes, "Not today."

Fandral smiled. "Good, t-to know."

Loki glanced at the others. "Can you please stand back."

They nodded, moving back so Loki had space. Loki pulled up Fandral's shirt so he could see the wound better. He glared at Fandral daring him to make a comment and saw a smirk on his fast. Smug bastard. Even dying.

Green tendrils of magic drifted from Loki's hands, seeping into the wound on Fandral's stomach. It slowly stitched itself back together. Fandral groaned in pain, squeezing his eyes shut.

It took a while, almost too long for Loki's liking. Fandral had lost a lot of blood. But it was finally done.

"Finished," Loki said. His face was pale and looked absolutely drained in energy, but he had a smile on his face.

"Thanks," Fandral breathed out and slowly sat up. A small groan slipped past his mouth. "That hurt a lot more than I thought it would."

Loki rolled his eyes. "You complain a lot," then before he could think better of it, grabbed the back of Fandral's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

He heard shocked gasps around him but didn't pull away, closing his eyes as Fandral kissed back and leaned into it.

He slowly pulled away, keeping his forehead against Fandrals as he breathed hard with his eyes still closed.

He felt Fandral take his hand, threading his fingers through Loki's and holding it against his chest.

"Why didn't you go to a Healer?" Loki asked softly, opening his eyes to look at Fandral's blue eyes that sparkled with that love he knew so well.

"I only wanted you", he whispered. Loki sighed softly, smiling and Fandral grinned back.

"Idiot," Loki muttered again, before kissing him again, softer.

"Guess our secrets out," Fandral murmured against them.

Loki leaned back glancing at the others, who looked shocked besides Sif who was smiling seemingly like she already knew.

"I'm gonna kill you for that later," Loki threatened and Fandral laughed.

"And let all your hard work go to waste?" Fandral countered and Loki smirked.

"I didn't mean it that way," Loki whispered lowly, his tone seductive.

Fandral gulped but still managed a grin. "Only if it's you."

**Author's Note:**

> Cute Fandroki oneshot ☺


End file.
